Kingdom Hearts: Shattered
by Shinomi
Summary: “I can see them. My friends, my family, but when I reach out to them someone stands in my way. And pushes me back, towards darkness… That someone is me.”
1. Shattered

Kingdom Hearts: Shattered

Prologue

"We have to get out of here!" Fein yelled to his sister.

As the buildings crumbled and the sky collapsed, a man in a grey cloak wielding the some sort of weapon laughed insanely at his picture of death and demise.

"Fein, where's mommy and daddy?" Seline asked.

"I don't know Seline, but we have to keep moving, we have to find a place to hide!" Fein grabbed his sister's arm and they ran down a winding path into the woods.

"I heard there is an abandoned shop here somewhere." Fein said breathlessly.

As they ran deeper through the woods, there was a clearing with an old building in the middle; a sign hanging off the roof said "Discount Supplies for Adventurers".

"Here it is, let's get inside." Fein said.

"Ok brother" Seline replied, voice quivering.

As they walked inside they saw Fein's friends, Shinomi and Tara.

"Are you two okay? Did anyone else get away?" Fein asked, hoping there was better news. "No." Shinomi replied simply, sounding defeated.

"We have to stay here and make as little noise as possible, alright?" Fein said.

"Sure we will Fein don't worry" Tara said, her voice calm and assuring, just like always.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Shinomi asked.

"No, only that it started this morning, what does this guy want with us, and what was that weapon he was holding?" Fein asked Shinomi.

"Well, I read about something that looked like it, and it was called… "A Keyblade I think." He replied.

"Well, do you know anything about it?" Fein asked.

"I do…" A distant voice said from down the hall.

"The keyblade, a legacy in itself, the tales of how one wielder saved the universe with it, and the other that brought chaos and ruin to it." The man walked down the hall languidly, he had black and grey hair and wore an eye patch. He was wielding two needle- like guns.

"And it looks like this one is heading down the path of darkness. Interesting"

"Why are you here, who are you!?" Fein said to the black cloaked man.

The man stepped forward, gave Fein a puzzling look and said "There is fire in your eyes boy; I haven't seen that in a long time."

"As for myself, I go by the name of Xigbar, The freeshooter, if you will" As Xigbar finished his introducing himself, the building started to shake and crumble. The roof caved in to revealing the man wielding the keyblade.

He yelled, his voice smug and triumphant, "You think you can hide from me? I will destroy all of you while this world falls into darkness!" The man jumped down striking Shinomi, and killing him in one motion. He advanced towards Tara, his keyblade poised to kill, but as he struck down at her, Seline jumped in front of her, trying to stop the inevitable.

"NO! Seline!" Fein cried desperately as he tried to stop her. But it was too late, the blade struck through his sister, killing her instantly.

The man then advanced towards Tara, but Fein ran towards him and try to disarm the keyblade form the man. Xigbar watched as the man grabbed Fein and began to choke the life out of him with one hand. He looked directly at Fein, maliciously, and realizing the amusing situation he was in and he began laughing; that same insane laugh that taunted him Fein before.

"I'll kill you" The man said. "Then I'll move on to the rest of the people on this insignificant planet you live…lived on; including your little friend over there, Tara is her name? Well it won't matter."

While holding Fein by the throat he took out his keyblade and struck down Tara in one blow. Fein was furious, he felt his heart pounding and the blood pumping through his veins; he screamed so loud that he heard ringing in his ears.

"That will do keyblade wielder, let the boy go, The Organization has become bored of your greed and power hungry actions; we have what we need from you." Xigbar said calmly.

Seconds after he said this, more cloaked people showed up, brandishing all sorts of weapons; claws, a scythe, a berserk sword, and more. Fein stood there, gasping for air and was in total shock as the keyblade wielder tried to fight off the onslaught from this group of cloaked people.The fight was not long, the keyblade wielder could not fight them all off, he was defeated within minutes.

"What do we do with the boy?" One of the cloaked people said.

"Well, it is up to him." Another one said. He took off his hood to reveal his face; "I am Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII."

"I don't care who you are!" Fein said, enraged.

"Well I think you should, we just saved your life." Xemnas replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "Why would I even want to live, that psycho took everything from me!" Fein exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

Xemnas looked at him, and said calmly, "Never underestimate the power of the heart boy, because when you lose it, your world is completely different."

Fein was lost for words, but his eyes turned to the keyblade on the ground next its slain master. "I need that keyblade; I need it to restore all the worlds he destroyed. That's what my friends would want..." Fein said.

"Well is that your only motive, because I sense something else in you Fein, I sense vengeance." Xemnas said. "But if you must, go ahead and wield it, but if you are not strong enough there will be… consequences" Xemnas warned.

"I am strong enough! I'll use it for restoring the worlds and my revenge." Fein said softly.

As he stepped towards the keyblade, Fein felt his heart telling him it was the wrong decision, but he ignored his feelings and picked it up. As he held it in his hand he felt immense power run through his body.

Xigbar looked at Fein with interest, "He may be the next one" he said to Xemnas.

"Just watch Xigbar" Xemnas replied as if he already knew the outcome.

The keyblade made Fein's arm shake violently, and he dropped to the floor as his body began to be covered in darkness.

"He did not pass the keyblade's test; we do not know what will happen." Xemnas said curiously. "It is a shame; he did seem like the one." Xigbar said.

"Pity…let's go." Xemnas said. "Shall we just leave him here master Xemnas?" One of the cloaked members asked.

"I have a feeling this will not be the last time we see Fein." Xemnas assured.

Fein awoke some time later in a dark alley. "What happened to me? Where am I?" he said frantically to himself. "Who… am I?"

As he said this, a man walked up to him wearing a black cloak, and said "There you are, I had a feeling that would not have been the last time we met."

"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?" Fein said angrily.

"Well…" Xemnas replied, "It's not who you were, it is who you are now; what you are now." The man pulled off his hood to reveal himself as Xemnas. "You lost your heart to the Keyblade, you failed its test." Xemnas said calmly.

"I…did?" Fein said. "What else did it do to me?" Fein asked desperately.

"It seems to have torn your soul into two, and completely shattered your mind." The effects of those who fail the test are unknown and just as equally terrifying." Xemnas said, looking down at him.

Fein was gaping try to find something to say, anything to prove it's not true.

Seeing this desperation, Xemnas asked "How do you think you got here Fein? You didn't just teleport and wake up where you are lying now. You're souls is in two now, two half souls in one body, in a constant struggle for power."

"Think of it as schizophrenia; two personalities..." Xemnas explained to Fein.

"Join us; we will fix your shattered mind and soul, if you help us with our goals." Xemnas said. "I will" Fein answered quietly, "But you never answered my question; who am I?"

Xemnas looked at him and said "Your name is Fenix..."


	2. Formalities

Chapter 1: Formalities

Fenix and Axel were sitting against a building in the World That Never Was while waiting for the rest of the Organization to return.

"I have this dream every night" Fenix said quietly.

"Well, I know that, you always talk so damn loud in your sleep." Axel replied lazily.

"It's just that, there's something so wrong with me, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Fenix said after a few moments of silence.

"Look, we all have something wrong with us, I mean, we are _nobodies_." Axel Said

"But I'm not just a nobody, it's like Xemnas said, the Keyblade didn't just shatter my soul, but my mind too. What if no one can fix me? I don't know what I'll do, I can't control it." Fenix replied quietly.

Axel sat up after thinking about this and said "Fenix, listen, you have to trust Xemnas and the Organization, we look out for our own. Besides, Xemnas is a pretty smart guy, and he sees a lot of potential in you, it will just take time."

"I guess…" Fenix said, his voice trailing off.

"Come on, the rest of them are waiting, let's head back."

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." Fenix said.

Axel got up from where they were sitting, and started walking back to the headquarters. After he left, Fenix fell to his knees, and blacked out.

_"It's too late…You can't be saved…You are alone…"_

_"NO! Stop it, leave me alone!"_

_"You were weak; you couldn't save them, your friends, your sister…"_

_ "Leave me ALONE!"_

"Whoa, Fenix, you with me? Snap out of it." Axel said while he shook Fenix.

"I…couldn't…save…" Fenix said quietly.

"Hey, hey calm down, I'll bring you to the building." Axel said as he picked up Fenix and helped him to the headquarters.

The Organization building was not what it looked like from the outside. From the outside, it had the appearance of a black, dilapidated skyscraper. But on the inside, it looked completely different. The inside had the appearance of a great hall with tables, thrones and chandeliers, all white. When Axel and Fenix arrived, much of the Organization was waiting for them, including Xemnas.

"I left him alone with you for a short time Axel, what happened?' Xemnas asked while examining the weakened Fenix.

"I don't know, one minute he was fine, the next; this" Axel replied.

"Well it seems it has begun then." Xemnas said as he came to the conclusion.

The other members of the Organization in the hall were as confused as Axel was, and looked at the boy in front of them in the throne seat. Finally, it was Marluxia, a fairly new recruit to the Organization that spoke up first.

"Xemnas, my lord, we have been patient, but we want to know what is it about this boy that has you so interested?"

"Well I will tell you, Marluxia, and the rest of you. This boy, Fenix, is not just any Nobody, he is like nothing I have ever seen before. The first person to fail the test of the Keyblade, and the results are unknown." Xemnas explained to the puzzled members.

"You see," he went on, "The Keyblade's test tore his soul apart, and shattered his mind. His powers are unknown, nothing like this has happened before. But, we will find out now." Xemnas concluded.

A few moments later, Fenix awoke in the chair, still groggy. He looked around at all of the members and finally, to Xemnas.

"Where am I?" Fenix asked.

"Axel brought you back to the headquarters; it seems you have begun to succumb to the effects of the Keyblade. But I need to know what you remember." Xemnas said calmly.

"Oh no, I heard him, the other person inside my head… he wants to, get out" Fenix said, in horror.

"I believe that you will unlock your true strength if you give control to the other side Fenix. I believed that is where your true potential lies." Xemnas told him.

"What if, what if I don't want him here? What if I can't control him?" Fenix asked angrily.

The other members watched in shock as this new addition to the Organization was able to stand up to their leader, and Xemnas did not seem to mind.

"I think the only way to find out Fenix, is to bring him out, and let me talk to him, can you do that?" Xemnas asked.

"I don't know how." Fenix replied.

"What made you black out the first time?" Xemnas asked Fenix.

Fenix looked down for a moment and thought.

"Well, I remembered my past, and I became angry, and upset." Fenix said.

"I need you to think of your past, and let the hatred come out, it will help me better understand your other half." Xemnas explained.

After considering it, Fenix said "If it will help me, then I will."

"Good, now, let the hatred flow in you!" Xemnas exclaimed.

When he said this, Fenix began remembering that day, the events and how he was helpless to stop it. He remembered the look on his sister's face while he tried to save her. And then it happened, he felt his veins pumping, his head splitting, and his eyes turning from a cobalt blue to crimson; almost blood red. He stood up, and then blacked out and fell to the ground. After this, one of the members, Luxord said "Should we help him?"

"No, don't go near him." Xemnas said firmly.

As if he knew what was going to happen, Fenix stood up, staggered, then looked around; his blood red eyes looking through each person in the room. After a few moments, he spoke.

"So… It's my turn to play?" Fenix said with a twisted grin on his face.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you; I am Xemnas, leader of the Organization."

"Hmmm, that's interesting, but it doesn't concern me." Fenix said coldly.

"Well, I beg to differ, it concerns you greatly. You see, our Organization needs your help, we need to know what you are capable of." Xemnas replied.

"Of course, you couldn't possibly have any use for the _other_. He's nothing but a coward. So if you want to see what I'm capable of, which one of your cronies should I exterminate?" Fenix said in amusement.

At this statement, some of the members of the Organization were angry, but a handful had a slight look of terror. It was obvious that this Fenix wasn't bluffing.

"I want you to spar with Marluxia here, to test the boundaries of your powers. Let's see if you can make him bleed. But; do not kill him." Xemnas replied with the same amusement as Fenix.

"I can take this punk master; he'll be no match for my scythe!" Marluxia said angrily.

At these words two tonfa-like elbow blades appeared in Fenix's hands and he charged at Marluxia with full force.

It was like watching two entities collide with full force, one had to give. Fenix held off Marluxia's scythe with one of his blades, and took a shot at his abdomen with the other. Seeing this, Marluxia broke off, sidestepped and delivered a blow to Fenix's defensive blade which made him stumble.

"If I wanted to kill you" Marluxia said. "I would have"

"And all that time you spent talking, you didn't notice the blood you've been losing since you broke off from me." Fenix replied, grinning.

After he said this, Marluxia looked down and saw the blood seeping out of his robe from his side. He stumbled, and then fell to his knees.

"But, how did you?" Marluxia said, passing out.

"Now, let me introduce you to timeless sleep…" His attacking blade began to glow the color of his eyes, the color of the blood that it had taken from Marluxia. He advanced forward, his blade poised to kill, when Xemnas interjected.

"That's ENOUGH Fenix, stand down" Xemnas said firmly.

Fenix stopped, and looked at Marluxia.

"You don't know how lucky you are…" Fenix said quietly into Marluxia's ear.

He walked back towards Xemnas, giving that same psychotic smile he gave before the fight. Xemnas looked him right back, right into his eyes.

"Well, it seems you are skilled, and it looks like that was just the tip of the iceberg. But, Marluxia is one of our newest members, and his powers are new to him, your approach would not have worked on many of us. We do not simply attack, we destroy, and in time, under my training, you will be able to do the same." Xemnas told Fenix.

Fenix looked at him, and thought for a few moments.

"Ok, let's see what's so great about this Organization, who knows, maybe I'll have fun." Fenix said while laughing.

"Good" Xemnas replied. "But that means, when you are here, you listen to what I say, and fulfill the orders of the Organization."

"I can't make any promises, especially with the _other _still here. He will hold me back." Fenix said.

"We will deal with your other when the time comes, but for now, I do not know enough about you. We must keep studying you." Xemnas replied.

"Anything to get him out, I'm sick of him ruining my fun." Fenix said, frustrated.

_"Stop it; this is my body and my mind!"_

"Not for long, you're weak, you will never be able to do what I can, admit it!" Fenix said.

The members looked puzzled as Fenix talked to himself, some looked even more scared than before.

_"I'm not weak, I did everything I could!"_

"You're nothing; I'm everything you want to be!"

_"That's not true, I don't want to be you, now get out of my HEAD!"_

After this, his eyes rolled back into his head and Fenix fell to the ground. He woke up seconds later, stumbling.

"Where am I? How long was I… him?" Fenix asked, voice trembling.

"You are in the headquarters, and you were him for quite some time. You exhibit potential I have never seen before." Xemnas replied.

"He's not me… He's evil, I can't be him." Fenix said.

"Well until I figure out how to fix this, you don't have much of a choice in the matter. Now, go upstairs and get some sleep, we will discuss this further in the morning." Xemnas said.

"O-ok" Fenix said.

As he walked up the stairs, the other members helped Marluxia into a chair, and began to crowd around the table.

"Tell us Xemnas, what is going on?" Xigbar asked.

"It seems Fenix has many untapped powers, and he is highly unstable. That being said, he does exhibit a form of control, which I will have to keep over him. But, it seems like he will be invaluable to the Organization, and I will have to find a way to give that half full control. It will not be easy, but for now I must deceive the nicer half while strengthening the evil one." Xemnas explained.

"What were those weapons in his hand, they looked almost, alive" Vexed asked.

"They are elbow blades, and seem to administer a paralyzing effect to those who are cut by them. But I don't think that is all." Xemnas said. "As for anything else, we will have to wait and see."

"Now, help Marluxia into a bed, I do not know how long the paralysis will last for." Xemnas said, looking at Marluxia's limp body in the chair.

"Yes master" Laxaeus, Axel and Xigbar replied.

"I will be in my quarters, do not disturb me." Xemnas said.

Xemnas walked off down the long whit hall towards the office-library at the end. He reached the door and said quietly to himself

"This is the beginning of a new stage in the Organization."


End file.
